


Size Kink (Sam x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Size Kink (Sam x reader)

Sam’s hands were something you definitely did not fully appreciate until they were touching you. The pads of his palms were tough as they slid over your exposed waist, the coarse skin over your soft flesh a delightful contrast. His lips were tugging at yours, pulling your bottom one out between his teeth, giving you a cocky smile before he released it, diving back in for more.

But those damn hands were tracing over your back, long, perfect fingers roaming over every inch of skin they could get to. God you felt so tiny under him. He was huge, taller than most, stronger than most but somehow he could make you forget that at times. Sometimes this giant of a man turned to you for help, to make him feel safe and protected when he was feeling small.

“Bed,” muttered Sam, suddenly sliding his hands under your ass, hiking you up around his waist.

He walked you backwards, the effort nothing at all for him, a teasing kiss warning you just as he dropped you, letting your back hit the mattress, a hand under your head to cushion it. He kissed you more sweetly now, the frantic rush of getting undressed messing with his head. He’d told you he planned on keeping you in this bed all night after all.

“Sam,” you said, turning as he lay on his side to cup your cheek with one hand, the other teasing your folds.

“Gotta open you up first baby girl,” teased Sam, moving his lips against yours.

“Want it now, Sam,” you whined, running your hand down his chest. “You won’t break me.”

“You think you can take my cock right now?” he asked, half a challenge, half asking how turned on you really were. He teased his finger through your folds, barely dipping inside your wet, slick pussy before pulling away, tapping his fingers on your stomach. “You’re pretty wet down there. All sloppy for me… _not sure that’s enough though…_ ”

Dammit he was in a playful mood tonight.

“ _Sammy,_ ” you cooed, moving your hand down further to wrap around him, give him a few good pumps. “Your cock is so big Sammy, so fucking thick and long. Need you to fuck me with it, baby.”

“Well…” he said, turning to lay on his back, throwing his hands behind his head, dark eyes smirking over at you. “I think I’d like a show of how good you are taking a huge cock.”

You shivered plesantly and sat up, stradling his hips, looking down to line yourself up with him. 

“Fuck,” you moaned, the second you had the head of his cock at your entrance, Sam’s hands moving to your hips, slamming you down on him. “F-fuck, Sam.”

“Baby girl?” asked Sam, your walls clenching around the sudden girth, feeling the stretch of him in your gut, the pressure of him inside you filling you up just right. 

“Shit, you’re enormous,” you breathed out, leaning forward to kiss his swollen lips, Sam’s hands roaming your back again as he held you against his chest.

“You like my big cock in that tight pussy?” groaned Sam, rolling his hips, staying buried in you the whole time. “Like getting split open on my cock?”

“Fuck yeah,” you said with a giggle, Sam’s chest rumbling with a laugh. He adjusted his hips and thrust up, his cock brushing over that sweet spot over and over again, torturously slow.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, brushing his lips against yours. You squeezed your walls around him in response, doing it involuntarily when he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up. “Could your little cunt be any tighter? So fucking perfect taking my cock, baby girl.”

“Sammy,” you moaned, his thrusts picking up speed while he pushed a hand down on the small of your back. “Shit, Sam, right there.”

“Come on baby girl, come all over my thick cock,” grunted Sam, pressing you closer as you buried your head in the crook of his neck. 

“ _Sam_ ,” you moaned, your orgasm starting out slow and going on and on until you were shouting his name, Sam stretching you impossibly wide, his come filling you deep until you were shaking as you both came down. 

“Such a perfect pussy, baby girl,” shushed Sam, stroking a hand up and down your back, rolling you off of him, tucking you up against him as his touches became softer. “You okay down there? You didn’t have much prep.”

“I’ll be a little sore,” you mumbled, blinking open your eyes to kiss his cheek. “You’re just so damn big Sam. You get a girl all excited.”

“As long as it’s a good sore, I will get you all kinds of excited,” said Sam, kissing your lips, a second wind coming on. “Roll on your stomach, baby girl.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna make me sore again?” you teased, Sam giving you a wicked grin as you did as asked.

“Gonna make all of you sore,” he teased, running a hand over one your ass cheeks. 

“Permission granted, Sammy.”


End file.
